The instant invention relates generally to bathing implements and more specifically relates to a backwasher.
Numerous bathing instruments have been provided in the prior art which are adapted to aid people when washing in the shower or bathtub such as for example brushes, scrubbers or the like. While these prior art units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address they are not as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.